


oh really?

by Princess_klaus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, Lux (Lucifer TV), M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_klaus/pseuds/Princess_klaus
Summary: In which Crowley and Aziraphale go to the states, they go to LA specifically. There Crowley wants to have fun and get wasted (for plot) and goes to Lux, there he meets Lucifer (who tried to hit on him but gets rejected for obvious reasons)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 80





	oh really?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes ooc sounding characters

Aziraphale clutched his husbands hand rather tightly as they entered Lux, while it did help the slightest whoever was doing a piece on the piano, the angel still felt anxious. The neon flaring lights, the loud music after the man at the piano stopped. "You okay Angel?" Crowley questioned as they stopped near a flight of stairs " yes dear, I think I just have to use the loo" Aziraphale explained, Crowley gave his Angel a quick peck on the cheek "I'll stay here, promise I won't go and find another" "you better not" Aziraphale said in a warning manner as he headed towards the bathroom

~

Lucifer couldn't help but adjust his tie as he spotted the eye candy at the bottom of the banister, ginger red wavy hair and a leather jacket that summed up the whole thing like a bow on a Christmas present "hello there" Lucifer greeted as he stepped in front of the man "hello" he greeted back "I'm Lucifer,Morningstar" he replied back with a smile, the red head gave a coy chuckle "I'm going to have to introduce you to beezlebub" "bloody hell, you humans" Lucifer complained as he rolled his eyes "Im Crowley" Crowley explained as he tipped his glasses down and starred into Lucifers black orbs before leaning towards him and whispering "In not entirely human" now Lucifer showcased a smirk "Did dad send you?" " well who do you call dad? " Crowley questioned as he scanned his eyes hoping Aziraphale would come soon "You know, God, the almighty" another chuckle came from Crowley " On the contrary, supposed to do some tempting, Beelzebub sent me" Lucifer rolled his eyes again before looking over Crowley like he was the prize before looking him in the eye "Want to discuss over a drink?" " actually I'm waiting for someone"

~

Aziraphale once again felt relived when he finally saw th black frames of Crowley's glasses "hello dear!" He greeted "Hello" Crowley repeated before giving his Angel another pack on the cheek "I made a friend, wants to talk over drinks, want to come with us?" Crowley questioned, he knew if Aziraphale ultimately said no he would back off but at the same time this Lucifer person interested him "Sure dear" "That's the spirt!"

~

"Some scotch please" Crowley heard Lucifer request and watched the women huff before making his drink "here" the women said in a rather monotone voice, she was dark skinned with jet black hair with tattoos that littered her body, she wore a rather right dress that really showed her assets "oh don't be like that Maze!" Lucifer insisted as he drank his scotch, Maze looked towards Crowley and Aziraphale and then too Lucifers right then back to him " I didn't quit hell to become a bartender" she complained "Which is why I brought a special guest from below!" Lucifer shot back happily "You what?!" "Oh don't worry about me, I just came for the drinks" Crowley replied smoothly which got him a jab in the side from his dearest husband "why the fuck are you receserecting souls!" Maze whisper yelled " I didnt. He was already here! He said Beelzebub sent him!" Lucifer shot back "Beelzebub?" Maze questioned staring daggers in Crowleys eyes as a blade suddenly appeared " Okay now, we should get going now! " Aziraphale chimed in, worry dripping like blood from his voice as he grabbed Crowleys arm "Beelzebub, you know Lord of flies," heavy air quote use inserted by Crowley " Must be ruler of the London devision if you Americans don't know" the red head joked before eventually just getting up and following the angel


End file.
